Mortise door locks are known in the art and typically include a locking mechanism that is set within the body of a door in a recess or mortise, as opposed to one attached to the door surface. Mortise door locks typically include the combination of a latch, operated by a door knob or lever, and a separate deadbolt mechanism. Some mortise door locks omit the deadbolt mechanism.
Mortise door locks are often used in institutional environments, such as hospitals. Hospitals tend to be busy and loud with many people coming and going from patients rooms at all hours. This makes it difficult for patients to sleep or rest comfortably. Thus, it is desired to reduce noise in hospitals, and one way to do so is by quieting the door lock mechanisms.
It is therefore desired to provide a door lock mechanism, such as a mortise door lock, that achieves a lower noise threshold.